Attempts and Successions
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: ...She never even said goodbye. Not a word uttered before we broke up. Not even a sole peck, to remind me of the good days...I miss her...so much. A comforting and romantic Cosam. OC/OC fic. T for...well, safety.


**Disclaimer:**

**The trio of Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos belong to me and me alone.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Attempts and Successions

"…Nodoka…" An ebony and green hedgehog was walking across the city of Station Square, looking upward at the sky above him. Not a cloud in sight, rather rare for the city, whose factories and such practically made the city a giant dot of smoke, even on a global scale.

"She always liked these types of days…didn't she?" The hedgehog sighed as he continued to walk, shedding some tears. He then accidently bumped into a friend of his…Samantha Cosmos.

An aqua blue cat, usually wearing a white blouse, skirt and heels was now wearing a kimono, a rather bold shade of crimson at that. It had a sole black tree design, and cherry blossoms at the branches. "Hey, Sam!" Cosmos greeted, the ebony hedgehog staring at her for a moment, he then quickly dashed off.

"Wait up!" Cosmos chased after him, eventually tackling him to the ground. "Sam…what's wrong? You seem a bit distant, to say the least…" Cosmos inquired, the ebony hedgehog merely shedding tears, sniffling as well as letting out a few words.

"_We're through."_ Cosmos managed to catch, the feline gasping in shock: he really couldn't mean…

"Nodoka and I…she…" His words turned into unintelligible babble, Cosmos sighing as she placed a hand on his shoulder, the ebony hedgehog looking up, she wiped his tears gently away.

"…There are other fish in the sea, Sam…I know that's the last thing you'd want to hear, but it's true."

"None like her…No!" Sam rose quickly, Cosmos taking some steps back. "You won't understand, nor can you." Sam said, Cosmos standing her ground.

"And why not?" Cosmos asked, Sam's face softening as he thought, the hedgehog then becoming even further aggravated.

"Because most girls in this world are merely idiotic people who only wish to expose and degrade themselves! She was never like that! Not at all!" Sam burst out, Cosmos slightly hurt.

"…I'm guessing you place me in that category." Cosmos uttered, Sam raising an eyebrow.

Realizing what he just said, he calmed down only slightly and sighed. "…I don't. You're a great girl, and you-"

"Shut up." Cosmos said, her rage unconcealed from Sam, who widened her eyebrows. "If you're really going to say that, then all you think of me is as such…" Cosmos' voice softened, some tears making their way down her face, Sam gently wiped them away, and embraced her.

A pang of guilt suddenly went through the hedgehog: He shouldn't be doing this…he was loyal to Nodoka, and to betray her like this…it felt so wrong…yet it felt so right. The darkness within compelled him to plant a kiss on Cosmos' lips, who blushed afterward, but leaned forward to return the kiss, Sam backing away afterward. "…I…I can't. Nodoka…I love her…and…" Sam materialized Chiharu in weapon form, pointing him to his head. "And I can't bear to see her away from me...I love her…Nodoka…" he was about to stab himself in the temple, but Cosmos tackled him to the ground.

"No! Don't! Sam, don't you see?! There are so many things to live for-"

"Fine! Then name ONE! ONE reason to live, no, ONE person that loves me like Nodoka did, Samantha Cosmos!" There was a moment of silence as the duo looked at each other in the setting sun's light, people around the duo staring, Cosmos finally spoke up.

"I would…but you already named her." Cosmos said, Sam in a bit of shock, she took the chance to dash up to him, and kiss the hedgehog. "Sam…I…" She was cut off by a kiss from Sam, who was blushing.

"…I know…c'mon. Let's get a bite to eat." Sam said, the people around the duo cheering as the walked away, holding hands, Cosmos resting her head on his shoulder: Her fantasy actually became reality…

* * *

A bit of a vent for a bit of depression…I'm not exactly satisfied with the result, and I think it went rather quickly…but this is also a test. Seeing how the duo work together in a quick fix…it went meh. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I typing, R&R, I'll see ya when I do.

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


End file.
